Shed of Scarlet
by UchihaBlossoms15
Summary: Sakura Haruno moves to Konoha, Tokyo to get away from her old town to get a better life as a nurse, but there is undercover fangs that hide within the walls of Konoha, and there's one that's particularly after a certain pinkette, and he won't stop at nothing to make her his...even though she's a vampire like him. (short story, AU)


Author's Note - New story! So I was sitting down and thinking that HEY, I should totally make a story about vampires. But no. No, no, no, no, no. Not just any "vampire story", I'm talking about reverse physiology here. Whereas, Sakura will be the vampire. Woot woot! I know awesome, right? :D Anywho, I planned that this story will be just something on the side until my writer's block for Cross High goes away. It'll definitely be a short story since I do have Return Of The Vampire Cherry Blossom Hime to work on, which by the way won't be updated until June 20th since I have to go to a trip to California for my sister's birthday. She's like 17 now so my parents decided to go to Cali for her birthday. I really didn't want to go, but then I thought to myself; It's a weekday. I ain't got nothing going on. So I agreed, and we're leaving early in the morning.

Unfortunately, I'm not able to take my mom's laptop because she wants me to spend some "quality time" with my sister. But I hate her so much...But I hope you guys don't hate me for it. Even I need a vacation now and then. Lol.

SO. I really hope this story occupies you guy's minds for a while until I get back!

Okay, so I thought about it. They're both going to be vampires. It makes Sakura have the upper hand also. ;)

I don't own Naruto, or any of the characters, quotes, or anything else some random person should ever notice that I didn't put down.

* * *

_**~ Shed of Scarlet ~**_

_**Chapter 1: New Neighbors**_

"Ugh...finally...got the last...box..inside.."

A bubble-gum pink haired woman of the age of 21 plopped down onto her plush tanned couch, then released a deep sigh. Since she had moved to Konoha, Tokyo (made up of course ;), she felt like moving wasn't exactly such a good idea. While she was packing her boxes up the stairs to her apartment, she had noticed a dark haired guy leaning on the rail that happened to be in front of her door. Now there wasn't really a bone to pick with the guy, but it was like he was stalking her. In the past, she had a problem with stalking a few years back, and that's actually one of the many reasons why she moved. But the guy that was stalking her had actually tried to break into her apartment. It was hectic. Of course, as we know Sakura, she kicked his ass, then called the police. When the P.O had finally arrived, many of them commented on how great she had held him off until they could make it to her. In some cases, they even tried calling her to see if she ever thought about having a profession in the police force. But she rejected them, and told them that she didn't think that she was exactly _police material. _But back to the matter at hand.

She lazily, and tiredly, stood up from her laying position from the couch, then walked over to shut the door, since she couldn't while she was carrying boxes up a flight of stairs. As she went to close, a foot stuck out, causing the door not to shut. She looked up to be met with red, crimson amused eyes. She rolled her eyes, then crossed her arms over her chest. He smirked, then leaned against the door frame.

"So, do you know why I'm here?" He questioned, with one hand hiding behind his back, and the other in his pocket. She bit the inside of her cheek, then shook her head.

"No, but I bet you're going to tell me," She replied, sarcastically.

He wasn't a bad looking guy, she just didn't like it when guys stared at her while she was minding her own business, and doing something that really tired her out. For one, it was just plain creepy, plus, instead of staring at the chick, why not give her a hand? That would surely gain her attention. But just staring, smirking, and watching her walk up the long, flight of stairs with heavy boxes in her hands, don't you think that she would be kind of irritated if you showed up at her door asking a stupid question?

He chuckled lightly, then pulled his hand from his back, revealing a blue stuffed teddy bear with her name stitched on it's belly. As quick as he pulled it out, as quick as she snatched it from his hold. She held the stuffed animal tightly to her chest, then looked at him suspiciously as he kept that same cheesy smirk on his face.

"Where did you find him?" She asked him, talking about her teddy bear.

He shrugged. "That depends. It's good to seal _all _of your boxes just so nothing falls out. It's a good thing that I found it, because around her, that thing would've been a dog's chew-toy," He replied with closed eyes.

Sakura looked down her bear, then back at him with a small smile. "Well thanks," she stuck hand her out, "I'm Haruno Sakura, by the way."

He took her hand, then pressed his lips against the back of her hand with a smirk. "Menma. The last name isn't all that important."

She blushed lightly, then removed her hand away. "O-okay. So could you give me a tour of this place? You know, since I'm new here, and all," She asked of him.

He chuckled, then crossed his arms over his chest. "I guess. I got nothing better to do. Then afterwards, you'll have to let me take you to some lunch."

She smirked, and rolled her eyes. "Fine. Lunch it is."

He nodded, then kissed her on the cheek, then turned around to head back to his apartment, which was right next to her. "Ja, pinky."

Right after he had kissed her, she was blushing madly, but after hearing his little nickname for her, she raised her balled up fist in front of her with her eye twitching irritably. "DON"T CALL ME THAT, STALKER!" She yelled.

He smirked, then went into his apartment. _Looks like Konoha might actually have something new and exciting to occupy me. And it looks like she's also a vampire. Hmm... This is will be...exciting._

* * *

End Chapter Notes: How did you guys like it? Bad? Good? Well please let a hard-working girl know by dropping a small review. It doesn't really have to be long, but a small "wow, nice chapter" would be okay! :)

Ja until next time!

~ UchihaBlossom15 ~


End file.
